


down in the underground (you will find someone true)

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: percival needs a way out; he needs a place to escape and what better place to hide if not the Underworld?





	down in the underground (you will find someone true)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! [hamelin-born](http://hamelin-born.tumblr.com/) prompted me to write about _greekgods!AU. Except Newt is Hades, and Graves is Persephone._ I had fun writing and butchering the mythology to make it more canon-compliance. but please know that I am not well-versed of the myth at all. so I apologise in advance for the bad writing.
> 
> this has been beta-read by the lovely [vaderina](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com/). all mistakes are mine.

Percival has heard talk that the God of the Underworld is looking for a bride. The Gods in Olympus do love to gossip after all and it seems like Hades --he goes by Newt nowadays-- is finally ready to settle down. Or so it seems.   
  
_ “He doesn’t want a wife. Newt wants someone to help him rule his utterly chaotic realm. He doesn’t have the time to have things in order down below because he’s too focused on tending to the creatures’ souls instead of the poor mortal beings.” _

Percival thinks it’s a good chance for him to finally escape from his guardian’s clutch. Grindelwald has been too unbearable as of late especially now that Percival is of the age. Grindelwald never leaves his side; always following him around like a shadow. Should the God have business elsewhere, Grindelwald plants his lackeys to keep an eye on Percival.   
  
It’s a nuisance. It’s suffocating.    
  
The only way for Percival to gain his freedom is to tie himself with another. And by the look of it, Newt is the best choice amongst the Gods. Even when he has never met the Ruler of the Underworld, Percival will throw himself at him. He is desperate and beggars can’t be choosers after all.   
  
So he waits; bides his time until Grindelwald has to carry out his duty to his worshipers; visiting their crops to bless them. He leaves Percival with his lackeys; foolishly putting his trust in Hecate and Helios. They are no match for his wit afterall. He pulls the wool over their eyes by demanding for some quiet time with nature. They leave him be, but they never stray too far; always lingering nearby.   
  
To trick them, Percival builds a small hut to surround himself; pulls tree roots from the ground and makes the branches bow down to him. He grows ivy to provide him with the much needed barrier and he sits in his little world; surrounded by his own elements and counting his time before he makes his escape to Olympus; the old trees protecting him and the grassy grounds erasing all of his footsteps.    
  
Once he is there he begs for Theseus to grant him a way to visit the Underworld.    
  
“But why?”   
  
“Your brother needs a wife and I’m  _ it _ .”   
  
Theseus looks at him with skeptical eyes. Trying to gauge his plan but Percival looks back steadily; his palms beginning to sweat because he doesn’t want this plan to be over and done with even before it started.    
  
After a long moment of staring at Percival, Theseus shrugs his shoulder and grants him the permission to go down into the Underworld.    
  
“If it is what you want, then you shall have it,” Theseus says and Percival ducks his head in respect before he is taken away in a swirl of darkness.

 

* * *

 

Living in the Underworld realm is much better than staying with Grindelwald. Even after so many centuries have passed, Percival is still thankful.

Here, Percival gained his freedom; he can move around freely without anyone monitoring him. Even Newt lets him do whatever he wants.    
  
_ Newt. _ _   
_

The God who is supposed to be stern and merciless is a total opposite of what Percival had imagined him to be.   
  


> He had imagined Newt to be sombre; to be of dark nature and pale in appearance; to immediately bind him in contract, preventing him from leaving.   
>    
>  But when Percival awakened to a soft curious cold feeling to his cheek, and a gentle hand on his forehead; what he saw was something equivalent to the solstice sun.    
>    
>  His hair was coppery red, bright even in the grey space. There were freckles scattering his face like constellations in Olympus’ skies during the night. But the thing that caught Percival’s breath the most were his eyes.   
>    
>  Bright green with a hint of gold around the irises; like the mysterious nebulas dancing languidly to the rhythm of the old universe.   
>    
>  “Hullo,” Newt had said softly; his voice a mere whisper; gentle, “are you lost?”   
>    
>  Percival blinked and jolted away when he saw a three-headed snake hovering behind Newt; looking at him with curiosity. 
> 
> “Oh don’t be afraid,” Newt reassured gently, petting the middle head fondly when it nudged Newt’s cheek. “That’s Cerberus. He’s really friendly.”
> 
> Percival nodded his head; tried to remember the speech he had prepared in preparation to convince the God to let him stay. He couldn’t let a three-headed snake distract him now. 
> 
> He licked his dry lip and said, “I’m not lost.”    
>    
>  Newt tilted his head a bit and Percival thought it was unfair for the God of Death to be this adorable and maybe it was because of that reason alone that made Percival blurt out the next words.   
>    
>  “I’m your wife.” _   
>  _
> 
>  

“— _ val? _ ”   
  
Percival lifts his head and sees Newt standing by the entrance of the garden.

He is dressed in his usual garb; soft cream tunic lined with gold. There’s a fond expression on his face when he moves to where Percival is seated; on the carved rock by the fountain with Cerberus’ heads on his lap. The snake is sleeping peacefully.

 

> The three headed snake had taken a liking to him almost immediately when Newt had introduced Percival to them. 
> 
> They were curious; sniffing him with intent and he has stood still. Letting them coil their body around him. There were hisses; a strange language that he didn’t understand. They were conversing amongst themselves, he had gauged from Newt’s furrowed expression.    
>    
>  “I don’t mean any harm to them,” Percival had said; looking at Newt with wide eyes as one of the heads nudged his back to push him to stand closer to Newt.   
>    
>  “They know that,” Newt replied, a twist to his mouth as he glared at the snake.   
>    
>  “No, Cerberus. We’ve talked about this before.”   
>    
>  The snake didn’t sound happy when they hissed and snapped their elongated fangs at Newt. 
> 
> “I’m sorry. Were you talking about me?” Percival asked, his gaze steady when Newt faced him.   
>    
>  The God sighed and brushed his face roughly. “I apologise for being terribly rude but yes we were.”
> 
> Percival tipped his head up to look at the snake and they were butting each other’s heads; sulking. They were sulking to whatever that Newt had denied them.   
> 
> 
> “What about?”
> 
> The first snake rested its big head on top of Percival’s shoulder; the cool of its scales penetrated through his gown enough that he shivered slightly, yet he didn’t move away from the affectionate nudging.
> 
> “We were discussing about whether to let you stay here or send you back to the world of the living,” Newt replied reluctantly; he had his eyes on the snake as if he was silently reprimanding them.
> 
> “You can’t send me back to the living world!” 
> 
> “Yes I can because you don’t belong here,” Newt answered calmly even when the snake was clearly agitated; already in tune with Percival’s mood. “This is not a place for a God like you, Percival.”
> 
> “You know my name,” Percival murmured, reaching out his hand to grab at Newt’s forearm only for the God to take a step back.
> 
> “I know everyone’s names and their sins and weaknesses. It’s my job as the Lord of the Underworld after all.”
> 
> Percival looked around him; his eyes taking the long lines of people wailing to get into the small boat to cross the river and promptly denied because they didn’t have any coin with them. Even sickly looking children were being pushed and pulled out of the ways by vicious hands wanting to cross over first.
> 
> “I don’t think you’re doing a good job running this place,” Percival observed; spinning his body around to look at the far end of the cavernous hall where the entrances to the Underworld — ignoring Newt’s indignant  _ Excuse me? —  _ where they were supposedly guarded by various creatures; yet there were none in sight. He assessed the dark forest to the right and saw a flock of centaurs and a band of chimeras dilly-dallying about, not doing their duties. 
> 
> Percival turned his attention back to Newt —whose face looked as red as his hair—; he cocked his hip, twisting his mouth into unimpressed pout. “You claimed to be the Ruler of the Underworld yet you’re ignoring your new subjects’ right to cross the river for their souls to go to the proper last resting place. I heard rumours that you’ve kept creatures to help you around the realm yet all I see is blatant disobedience. I’m sure the only creature who is hard at work in this realm is Cerberus. Isn’t that right?”
> 
> Newt gaped when the snake coiled its body around Percival, hissing softly as it squished him gently; the three heads looking smug when Percival praised it with a gentle, “Good boy.” while petting its shiny red scales.
> 
> “I don’t think you’re in the position to insult my leadership skill, God of Springs. If you don’t like how I command things around here, you’re welcome to—” 
> 
> “I apologise, my lord,” Percival ducked his head low and Newt’s next word stuck in his throat when Percival lifted his head up to look at him through long lashes; and although his expression was apologetic there was something like mischievous in his hazel eyes. “It was not my intention to insult. I was merely observing. And of course I would offer my service to help you rule the realm, my lord. It would be an honour to do so by your side.”
> 
> Newt was blindsided by this young God. He had underestimated Percival’s ability; he thought that he could outwit Percival with few words but in the end it was him who had been beaten at his own mind game.
> 
> “Tell me the real reason why you want to be here, Percival, God of Springs,” Newt sighed, his shoulders dropped down in defeat as he watched Percival tensing up. “I can’t let you stay if you’re not honest me with me.”
> 
> “I need freedom from my guardian,” he replied, eyes cast down; wrapping his arms around his torso. “I don’t want to be controlled anymore.” 
> 
> “You don’t want to be controlled yet you are willing to tie yourself to me?” 
> 
> “It’s better than having to be with a leash around my throat while Grindelwald holds the other end tight.”
> 
> Newt walked up to Percival then; crowding him until the God of Springs was forced to tilt his face up to look at Newt. From this close distance, Percival realised that Newt was taller than him and his bright green eyes were darker, something almost sinister lurking behind.
> 
> “Know this Percival, if you agree to become my wife, I swear to protect you from harm. Know this God of Springs, that when you agree to bond with me; you’re not allowed to leave this realm even when you beg and curse me,” Newt recited his oaths, the promises that he would care for Percival if he agree to the terms. “Do you agree?”
> 
> Percival breathed in slowly; his eyes meeting Newt’s unwaveringly. His mind was screaming for him to turn away, to flee the realm but his thirst for freedom won over. He wanted the protection from Grindelwald. He wanted the life away from his obsessive guardian. He wanted a way out.
> 
> “I would agree to the terms if you promise to be loyal to me and only me, my lord,” Percival whispered, knew that he was pushing his luck but Newt’s stern face turned soft and the smile lighted his whole face—
> 
> “I can assure you, I’m not the kind to fool around, my dear.”
> 
>  

“You’re far away from me again, dearest.”

Percival murmurs a soft apology against Newt’s cheek; brushing his lips on the corner of his husband’s mouth before Newt angles his head to kiss him properly. Cerberus wakes up and slithers down from his lap, rattling softly as it leaves them alone.

“Are you feeling alright?” Newt asks, sitting next to Percival; their knees bumping gently and there is more familiarity between them now. 

It should be; it has been centuries since he first arrived here after all. 

“Just reminiscing about my time here,” Percival answers, grinning when Newt takes his hand in his to intertwine their fingers together. 

“Uhm, about how you boss me around the realm and make everyone work diligently?” Newt teases but Percival still pinches his thigh for it. 

“I’m not  _ that _ bad!” he protests. “I was just using my skill to put things in order!”

“By threatening to throw us into the Acheron if we don’t buckle up and do our job properly,” Newt replies monotonously but he’s grinning when Percival narrows his eyes at him.

“You deserved that threat!” Percival yells, poking Newt’s side with his finger. “You didn’t even know the names of the rivers that flow in your realm!”

 

> That particular incident was a disaster for Newt when Percival had assembled a tour of sorts around the realm and promptly quizzed him on the rivers and their functions, of the final resting places for the souls and their significant differences. He had failed to answer everything; how could he when he had other Gods and creatures to help out around the realm.

 

“You almost pushed me into Lethe,” Newt pouts, hooking his chin on top of Percival’s shoulder, looking up at his consort’s pretty face. “You wanted me to forget.”

“Because you were forgetful,” Percival chides, tapping Newt’s nose with the tips of his finger.

“But I remember that you love Ambrosia ice cream,” Newt says, smiling dreamily; his eyes brighten up. “I remember that you ate the pomegranate seeds even when Jacob and I explicitly told you not to do so.”

Percival glances at his husband, his fingers tracing the freckles across his cheeks. “I told you I wanted to stay.”

Newt leans up to kiss Percival softly. “I know, dearest. But I didn’t want to impose that cruel rule on you if you were to decide to leave the realm.”

Percival wraps his arms around Newt’s shoulders, pulling his face closer to his chest and kissing the top of his curly red hair. Newt doesn’t have to say it, but the unspoken “if you were to decide to leave me” is loud and clear.

“You would let me go if I break our oath?” Percival asks, running his fingers in Newt’s hair, tousling it even more. 

“I would. Even if it pains me to do so,” Newt confesses quietly and Percival embraces him tighter, not wanting to let go. “I don’t want to keep you shackled here forever.”

“I’m glad you didn’t give up on me then when Grindelwald came to take me away,” Percival murmurs, voice turning sombre when he remembers the day that Grindelwald found his way down to the Underworld; tearing the realm apart with his wrath.

Demanding for Newt to hand over what was rightfully his. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t give up yourself when he wanted you to follow him,” Newt reminds Percival gently, burying his face into his wife’s chest. 

>  
> 
> The fight between Newt and Grindelwald broke up when Percival struck his former guardian down; he pulled the heavy pomegranate tree by its root. Only wanting to create a barrier between Newt and Grindelwald but in his anger and frustration he made the small tree grown rapidly. Its thick trunk was the size of Cerberus’ heads and when it went down, the heavy branches knocked Grindelwald on his head; killing him instantly. 
> 
>  

“I didn’t mean to kill him,” Percival says, yet there’s a relief in his voice; and Newt knows this when he flashes a look that is dark and sinister; much like that time when he crowded Percival to give him his oath.

“My beautiful consort,” Newt murmurs, pulling the knots on Percival’s dress, parting the fabric apart to kiss his warm skin. “My savage queen. My clever wife. Chasing after his own freedom until he gets it.”

Newt is leaving little bites on Percival’s skin now; the sharp twist of his blunt teeth sinking into soft flesh before he soothes the red marks with his tongue. 

 

> The courtship between them was fiery to put it mildly. Percival was bossy, while Newt tended to ignore his rants. They argued all the time; clashed on ways to run the realm efficiently. For all of their oaths, Percival and Newt were too stubborn to admit to the spark between them when they were together. Too proud to admit that both of their hearts belonged to one another because they were sure that they were just a nuisance to each other.

 

“Tell me again,” Newt whispers, nipping at Percival’s chin; nuzzling his face tenderly when Percival hums in contentment.

“Out of all the Gods in Olympus, I’ve chosen you from the very beginning. I chose you then, I choose you now, I would choose you in every realms and universes, my lord.”

With that admission, Newt pushes him down on his back; the dress hanging off by his delicate shoulders; his long black hair cascading over the carved rock. 

“My queen,” Newt breathes, capturing Percival’s mouth with his own; slotting their mouths with perfect ease. 

 

> The first time that they came together, it was explosion in the gray skies of the Underworld realm; one moment they were arguing and then they were pulling at each other’s clothes; ripping aparts robes and tunics, rutting like animals in heat, putting the creatures to shame by how loud they were when Percival finally impaled himself on Newt’s cock. 

 

Even now the spark is still there whenever they touch; it builds up slowly, languidly; usually in a form of teasing one another. Coy smiles and sultry eyes. Even in public, they don’t bother to hide this chemistry between them.

Percival _is_ possessive when it comes to Newt.

 

> He didn’t bother to hide his displeasure when a forest Nymph —Tina— proclaimed that Newt prefered her company over his. That she would be the better consort of the Underworld compared to Percival.
> 
> He turned her into a mint plant, called her an insufferable whore then crushed her beneath his feet until she turned to dust.
> 
> Percival didn’t speak to his husband for three days; such a short time for a God who had lived for centuries but it was tortuous for Newt when he was so used of having his beloved wife by his side for his attention.
> 
> He had won Percival back with the offering of Ambrosia ice cream and a whole new garden for Percival to rest right in their bedchamber. Newt on his knees, kissing his wife’s feet, asking for forgiveness that always ended up with his lush mouth over Percival’s throbbing cock; with Percival pushing him onto his back just so he could ride Newt fast and hard while chanting  _ mine, mine, mine. _

 

Newt loves this possessiveness that Percival has for him; he craves for the absolutely selfish love that Percival demands; values the loyalty they both have for each other. He feels it deeply in his guts as he lines up his dripping cock, pushing himself into the tight slick heat with his hands gripping Percival’s spread thighs. 

It’s perfect every time. 

Newt never would have imagine that he would yearn for someone this deeply; but here is Percival on his back, hooking his stocky legs over Newt’s waist and begging sweetly for more and Newt still misses him. He wants nothing more but to bury himself inside Percival, to crawl and stay close to him forever.

“My Newt,” Percival keens so deliciously and Newt leans down to put more of his weight into the movements which makes Percival’s scream in rapture; scratching his blunt fingers over Newt’s back, marking him.

And Newt accepts it gracefully, rumbles “My Percy.” as he slams down roughly over and over again; because they’re each other’s from now until the world ends; until Olympus has fallen into dust, they have each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then congratulations! kudos and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
